


This Fire In My Veins

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blatant Use Of Movie Quotes During Sexy Times, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pic-Inspired Fic, Still An Alpha!Derek, Teasing Mention of Shoe Fetish, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Boyd is across the country on important pack business and his mate goes into heat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fire In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanoirpapillon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanoirpapillon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
> I saw [this NSFW pic](http://thebettertoeatyou.tumblr.com/post/65306760206) on tumblr and instantly thought of Erica so yeah, here's a fic.

“Will you shut up about the da-“ Derek pauses in the doorway to the master bedroom, “Erica?”

Stiles’ laughter dies off at the questioning tilt of his husbands’ head.  He peers around Derek’s body and sure enough, Erica is in their bedroom.  That, in and of itself, isn’t strange.

Chores in the pack are divided amongst all the members and as such, sometimes the betas have to venture into the bedrooms to accomplish their assigned duties.  Isaac and Erica usually take turns supervising the younger betas in doing the laundry, so that _could_ have explained the curvy blonde’s presence in the Alpha pair’s bedroom.  _Except_ …

Except for the fact that Erica is currently kneeling on one of the many decorative pillows that usually adorn the king sized bed, both elbows resting on the edge of the mattress.  Her head is bowed respectfully; blonde curls tumbling halfway down her naked back.  The only clothing she’s wearing is a pair of expensive black lace panties that leave most of her ass exposed, and a pair of black heels.

Derek hands Stiles his shopping bag and rushes to the bedside, one hand coming up to cup the back of his beta’s head, “Erica?”

Stiles shuts the bedroom door and locks it, carefully setting the bags down before crossing to sit beside where Erica’s arms are resting on the mattress, “What’s wrong, Shakira?”

A tearful laugh precedes Erica lifting her head to give him a watery smile.

“Oh, sweetie, what’s the matter?”  Stiles eases to the floor next to her, face etched with concern, “Tell me what I can do to fix it.”

Erica opens her mouth to speak, but it’s Derek that answers, “She’s in heat.”

Stiles’ mouth drops open, hands held out in front of him as he backs away from her, “I, well, uhmm.”  He looks up at Derek and then at Erica, eyes flicking between the two werewolves.  Stiles squints at his husband, voice full of barely-disguised suspicion, “Care to tell me how you know that, _dear_?”

Derek rolls his eyes and reaches up to tap the side of his own nose.

Stiles makes a face and stands up.  He clenches his jaw and after a few seconds of deliberation, picks up the shopping bags and heads for the large walk-in closet in the master bath.  Stiles doesn’t even bother to keep his muttering to himself; it wouldn’t matter, not with two werewolves in the room.

He pitches his voice deeper, mimicking Derek, _“’Hey, honey, guess what?  One of our betas is in heat.’”_   Stiles pauses and says in his own voice, “Oh yeah?  And why’s she naked in our bedroom?”  His voice deepens once more, _“’Well, funny story.  She’s here be-‘”_

“Stiles,” Derek catches up with him just shy of the door to the master bath.  He wraps a hand around Stiles’ upper arm and stops him from going any further.  Derek squeezes his biceps and growls, “Knock it off!”

Stiles pulls out of his grip and hisses, “Don’t you ever lay a hand on me like that again, Derek.  Do you hear me?!”  He glares at his husband and then continues into the walk-in closet.  Stiles angrily tosses the shopping bags onto the carpeted floor and swallows back the sob that threatens to break free.

Derek comes up behind him, hands rubbing over Stiles’ shoulders and whispers, “I’m sorry I grabbed you.  I had no right and there’s no excuse for it.”

Stiles presses his lips together and nods, “You’re right, there isn’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You said that already.”  Stiles wipes an errant tear from his cheek and leans back against Derek’s chest, “How come you never mentioned that your betas would show up in our bedroom - nearly naked, mind you- while in heat?”

Derek sighs against the back of his neck, “Because I didn’t think any of them _would_ , Stiles.  I’m guessing that Erica’s heat caught her by surprise, because if she knew this was a possibility, she would have never let Boyd go to Denver.”

“I see.”  Stiles turns to look at Derek, “That still doesn’t explain why she’s naked in our bedroom, Der.”

“Well…” Derek winces, “I’m guessing she found out that an Alpha can,” he waffles his hand in the air, “be a pinch-hitter if needed.”

Stiles turns around and stares at him in disbelief, “What?”

“I said-“

“Oh, I _heard_ what you said, Derek.”  He glares and enunciates carefully, “What I’m trying to understand is this,” Stiles points at him, “and please, correct me of I’m wrong, _Alpha_.  Erica came in here with the express purpose of getting you to fuck her?”

“W-” Derek looks around in obvious dismay, “In a way, yes.”  He clarifies quickly, “A female werewolf in heat can only be satiated by two things: her mate,” Derek swallows hard, knowing Stiles will hate the next part, “and her Alpha.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”  Stiles waves his arms around, “You mean to tell me that she might not be the only one that comes knocking on your door for sex?!”

“It’s _our_ door.”  Derek sees the look on Stiles’ face and whispers, “Just let me explain?”  He reaches out, but stops just shy of touching him, “She may be in _our_ bedroom, but she’s kneeling by _your_ side of the bed.”  At Stiles’ confused expression, Derek explains, “That’s her way of asking for permission.  From her Alpha’s mate.”

“Oh.”  Stiles licks his lips, “OH!”  He rubs at his face, “Um, wow.”  Stiles eases around Derek and out of the walk-in closet, hazarding a quick glance into the bedroom.

Sure enough, Erica is still kneeling by the bed.  She must feel Stiles’ gaze because she looks over at him before ducking her head once more.

Stiles ducks into the closet and mouths, _‘She’s crying.’_

“I know.”

Stiles blows out a harsh breath and mutters, “I have no idea why I’m doing this.”

Derek asks cautiously, “Doing what?”

_Of course the jerk is going to make him say it!_

“I can’t believe I’m going to tell you to,” Stiles waves a hand toward the bedroom, “you know, help a girl out.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “We don’t have to do this.  I can always lock her in one of the isolation cells until her heat is over.”

Stiles gasps, “Oh my god, Derek, no!”  He grimaces, “Wait.”  Stiles squints up at his husband, “What do you mean ‘we?’”

“What I mean is,” Derek takes Stiles’ hand and makes his way back into the bedroom, “if we do this, we do this together or not at all.  Understood?”

“I,” Stiles crouches next to Erica, “and you’re alright with this?”

Erica smiles at him and nods eagerly, “Yes.” 

Stiles swallows hard, looking up at Derek for clarification, “You’re not gonna get her pregnant, are you?”

Derek gives him a tiny smile and shakes his head, “No.  I’m just going to take the edge off until Boyd can get home.”

“But,” Stiles frowns, “if Boyd is heading home already, why can’t she just wait until-“

Erica chooses that moment to whine in her throat, fingernails raking over the skin of her thighs.  When she looks up again, her eyes are glowing amber.

Derek sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to card his fingers through Erica’s hair, “Because each and every minute that goes by is more painful than the last, isn’t it, pretty girl?”

Erica nods, turning to nuzzle into Derek’s palm.  Her teeth nip at the heel of his hand, “Please, Alpha.”

“Shhh, Erica, I know.”  Derek’s eyes flick to meet his husband’s, “Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you made your decision?”

Stiles chews on his bottom lip, “I’m thinking.”  He wrings his hands together and finally blows out a nervous breath at the sound of another one of Erica’s pained whines, “Yes!  Do your thing.  Just,” Stiles’ face twists, “don’t forget who your dick is mated to, okay?”

Derek chuckles softly, “I won’t and if at any point you change your mind,” he smiles and pulls Stiles in for a kiss, “All you have to do is say the word and it stops.  No questions asked, okay?”

Stiles exhales a relieved breath and nods, “Okay.”  He sits at the foot of the bed and gestures vaguely, “Proceed.”

Erica looks at Derek, head tilting back to receive her Alpha’s kiss.  Her hands come up to clutch at Derek’s shirt and then she’s moaning into his mouth.

Derek’s hand reaches to cup one of her breasts, careful fingers rolling her nipple.  He pulls back from the kiss and cups her chin, “How about you get on the bed, pretty girl?”

Erica looks towards Stiles, as if seeking permission and doesn’t move from her spot on the pillow until he nods.

Stiles pats the mattress next to him and coaxes gently, “Come up here with me.”  He smiles, “Let’s take off those killer heels, though, okay?”  Stiles looks up at Derek’s small noise of disagreement and he smirks, “No way!  You have a shoe fetish?”

Derek blushes and shrugs one shoulder, “It’s not a fetish!”

“Oh my god, Derek!  You wanting her to leave the heels on while you fuck her is _so_ a fetish.”

“It’s not!  I just,” Derek blushes hotter and ducks his head, “I like the idea of her-”

Erica kneels up to press against Derek’s chest, “Does my Alpha want me to leave them on while he ruts into me?”  She smiles at him and guides his hands to her breasts, “Does the idea of my heels digging into your skin, as you fuck me, turn you on, Alpha?”

The noise Derek makes isn’t human.  He fucking _growls_ as he pulls Erica up off the floor and into his lap, “Yes!”

Erica makes a surprised little _yip_ but it’s quickly silenced.

Stiles’ mouth drops open and he can’t help but stare while his husband _-his mate-_ kisses Erica as if he’s trying to breath her in.  He squirms at the foot of the bed, hand reaching to rub over the front of his jeans.

Erica squirms in Derek’s lap, needy little whines escaping between desperate kisses.  Her hands are grasping the sides of Derek’s face, fingers buried in his hair.

Stiles carefully eases off the bed and looks up to find both werewolves staring at him, “Carry on.  I was just,” he sits back down, “getting comfortable.”

“You’re lying.”  Erica tilts her head and whines, hands dropping out of Derek’s hair, “If this is too much for you, I c-can go down into one of the cells.”  She nods and climbs out of Derek’s lap, “Yeah, I think maybe I’ll do that.”

Stiles calls out to her, “No!  Erica, wait.”  He shifts on the bed and admits, “I was just wanting to touch you, but it’s fine,” Stiles gives her a tight smile.  He busies himself with taking off his shoes and socks, “I’m okay with watching.”

Before Stiles even realizes what’s happened, Erica’s pushed him onto his back and is straddling his lap.

“Stiles,” she noses at his ear, “touch me.  Please?”

Stiles turns to kiss along her jawline, “You’re sure?”

Erica leans back to grin at him and sing-songs, “’Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me, I wanna be dirty!’”  She turns towards Derek and sings the next lyric, “’Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!’”

Derek snorts a laugh and waggles a finger at her.

Stiles’ hands cup under Erica’s breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples as he whispers, “Don’t worry, Derek is good at scratching itches.”

Erica bites her lip and rolls her hips, “How good?”

Stiles groans, bucking up into her, “ _Very_ good.  The best.”

Derek crawls over to them, looking like the predator he is.  His eyes begin to glow red, a growl reverberating out as he moves closer.

Erica whimpers at the growl and throws her head back, baring her neck in offering, and Stiles can’t help but smooth a hand up to wrap around the base of her throat.  Her breath hitches and in the next instant she’s gasping because Derek is setting teeth into her skin.

Stiles rolls his hips upwards and is rewarded with a breathy moan.

Derek’s voice is almost unrecognizable when he speaks, “If you want them to survive, I suggest you take off those expensive panties, pretty girl.”

Stiles looks up and sure enough, Derek is stripping out of his shirt.  He reaches a hand up to cup over his husband’s blatantly obvious erection and Derek thrusts into his hand.  Stiles grins up at him, licking his lips, “How about you whip that dick out, baby?”

Erica reaches a hand out and after a nod of acquiescence from Stiles, she helps Derek push the jeans off his hips before she eases out of Stiles lap to slip out of her own clothing, such as it is.  She’s on her back, legs still up in the air when Derek drags her to the center of the bed.

Derek spreads her legs and pushes her knees to her chest, “You might want to hold onto the headboard.”  That’s all the warning Erica gets before Derek dips his head to drag his tongue over her slit.

Erica arches up with a startled yelp.

“I warned you.”  Derek licks over her once more, tongue gliding between her folds to tease a moan out of her.  “Tell me, Erica,” he grins, “are you always this wet?”  Derek looks up, licking his lips as he works his index finger into her.

Erica claws at the sheets and whimpers, “Always.”

“Really?”  Derek’s wrist shifts and his middle finger eases into her as well, “And here I thought it was because you were in your Alpha’s bed.”  His eyes flick up to meet Stiles’ and he grins.  Derek works both fingers in and out of her, the muscles of his wrist and forearm shifting beneath the skin.

Stiles smirks and rolls over, fingertips ghosting over the back of Erica’s thighs, guiding her legs onto the mattress.  He tweaks one of her nipples, tugging it gently and Erica bows up, mouth dropping open.  “You know, I just thought of something, Derek.”

“What’s that, babe?”

From his vantage point, Stiles can see Derek’s thumb rubbing over Erica’s clit and he leans to whisper in his ear, “The fact that she’s in heat means we can basically skip the foreplay.”

Derek’s grin widens and he rubs their cheeks together, “True.”

Stiles walks his fingers down the center of Erica’s body, replacing Derek’s fingers with his and kisses his husband greedily, tugging his bottom lip when Derek pulls back from the kiss.  Stiles whispers to him, “Hurry back.”

Derek nips at his shoulder and reaches for the nightstand, tugging the drawer open to pull out a lone condom.  He knee-walks back to them, eyebrows lifting in surprise, “It’s actually not expired.”

Stiles laughs, “Will you shut up and put it on?”

Erica mewls, mouth dropping open at a particularly quick twist of his fingers, “ _Stiles_!”

“Yes?”

“I wanna come, may I please come?”  Erica’s eyes are shining with tears as she squirms under his ministrations.

“So soon?”

She nods quickly, “Please, please, please.”

Stiles looks, eyes locking with Derek’s while he rolls the condom onto his dick.  At his husband’s nod, Stiles curls his fingers and strums them over Erica’s g-spot, “Go ahead and come, lovely beta.”

Erica’s eyes flash amber.  Her entire body stiffens, and a ragged breath later, she’s screaming her climax.  Erica clenches tight around Stiles’ fingers, legs thrashing over the sheets.

Derek ducks his head to whisper something in her ear, something Stiles doesn’t hear.  He kisses down the line of her throat and slowly eases Stiles’ fingers out of her.  Derek brings Stiles’ hand up to his mouth, tongue flicking out to lave his fingers clean.

“That,” Stiles takes a breath, “should _not_ be as hot as it is.”

Derek smirks and sucks both fingers into his mouth, lips wrapped tight around them.

Stiles gives a nervous laugh, “You’re evil.”

Derek shrugs and lets Stiles pull his fingers free, “Maybe, but you love me.”

“That I do.”  Stiles’ gaze falls to Erica and he reaches a hand to cup her cheek, “How you doing, Shakira?”

Erica grins, “Awesome.”

“Still got that itch?”

She nods.

“How about Derek takes care of that for you?”

Derek leans over her, “That what you want, pretty girl?”

Erica’s eyes dart between the two of them and she nods, “Yes, please.”

Stiles pets over her hair, “Okay,” nuzzling her ear to whispers once more, “okay.”  He knows the exact moment that Derek thrusts into her because she keens, a breathless sound of pleasure.  “There you go, that what you needed?  A big Alpha cock thrusting into your tight little pussy, fucking you wide open?”

Erica sobs brokenly, “My Alpha.”

“Your Alpha?”  Derek’s grunts make Stiles’ blood thrum in his veins and he leans to tease Erica, “What do you mean _your_ Alpha?”

“Had to,” she gasps at one of Derek’s brutal thrusts, “be,” Erica tosses her head side to side, “had to be my Alpha.  No other.”

Stiles chuckles, “Yes, it had to be _your_ Alpha.”

Derek growls, hand reaching for Stiles.

Stiles takes his hand and interlaces their fingers.  He gives Derek a smile, silently mouthing _, ‘I love you.’_

The words drag a whine out of Derek and he mouths them back, rhythm faltering.  Erica wraps her legs around Derek’s waist, heels digging into his ass, just like she promised.  It makes Derek rut into her harder.  His free hand brings Erica’s leg up onto his chest and she’s quick to move the other up there as well.

Stiles presses his lips to Erica’s ear, “Do you realize how lucky you are?  A lovely little beta, the envy of the pack, getting fucked by her Alpha.”  He smiles, eyes lifting to meet Derek’s, “Do you know how many of them wish they were in your place right now?”

Derek’s hand tightens on Stiles’ and he gasps, eyes squeezing shut, “ _Stiles_.”

“What is it, baby?”  Stiles shift to a kneeling position, “What’s the matter?”  He smiles.  Derek’s eyes are glowing; his face twisting with each thrust of his hips and Stiles cups his cheeks, “Why don’t you make our pretty beta come, hmm, Derek?  Trust me, you _want_ to feel her clenching around you.”  Stiles pets over Derek’s face, “I bet that if she comes, you’ll be right there with her.  Her tight little cunt milking every single drop of come out of you.”  He reaches down between Erica’s legs to rub over her clit, causing her to claw at the bed.  His smile curl in a smirk and urges, “Come for me, my beautiful wolves.”

And with those final words, Erica and Derek are groaning their completion.

It’s some forty minutes later that Derek nuzzles against Stiles ear, lips brushing a kiss just beneath it.

Stiles turns to face his husband and grins, “Hey there, Hot Stuff, you okay?”

Derek nods, hand coming up to rub at his eyes, “Mmm, yeah.  You?”

“I’m doing alright.  Have to admit though, _this_ is a little more than I bargained for.”  Stiles flicks his gaze down to where Erica is burrowed into his side.

“What do you mean?”  Derek teases gently, “Hot, monkey sex is okay, but the cuddling’s weird?”

Stiles narrows his gaze and flicks Derek in the forehead, “Shut up.”

Derek grabs his wrist, “No, _you_ shut up.”

Erica’s annoyed muttering makes them both laugh, “How about you _both_ shut up?”

Stiles wraps his arms around Erica and squeezes tight, “Oh hush, you ungrateful pup.  I’ve got half a mind to kick you out of this bed right now and let you fend for yourself until Boyd gets home in,” he sits up and looks at the alarm clock, “eighteen hours.”

Erica whines and squirms against him, “No!  I’ll be good, I promise.”

Derek spoons up behind her.  He throws an arm over both her and Stiles, tugging them closer.  Derek taunts gently, “You _were_ a good girl.”

Stiles chuckles, “How’s that itch, Shakira?”

Erica looks up briefly, “Much better, thank you.”  She tucks into Stiles shoulder, nuzzling the skin there, repeating softly, “Thank you.”

Stiles cups the back of her head, “You’re welcome.  Now go back to sleep.  If I’m not mistaken, you have two hours before your heat flares up again.”  His eyes lift to Derek’s and he’s startled to see that his husband is watching him, a tiny smile on lips.  “What?”

Derek shakes his head, “Nothing.”  He rubs a hand up Stiles' arm and shuts his eyes, “Just when I think you’re done surprising me, you prove me wrong.”

“Good thing, bad thing?”

Derek’s eyes peek open, “Good thing.  Definitely a good thing.”

Stiles nods and closes his eyes, head ducking to press into Erica’s hair.  He listens to both werewolves breathe and soon, he’s drifting off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
